


A Night with a Stranger

by tattoosanta



Series: Poly Ship UA [14]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, So..., they're in a love hotel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/pseuds/tattoosanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuuzou really hadn't wanted to spend the night with a stranger in a Love Hotel. Really.<br/>He really also hadn't wanted to do anything with said stranger. </p><p>That worked out just about as well as one could imagine for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night with a Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This sprouted from an... Interesting conversation boredInsanity and I had in Drama on like... Thursday probably.  
> So I wrote it. 
> 
> This is probably really bad haha sorry ^^; 
> 
> Also technically part of the poly ship UA which is why it's tagged in that series.

Shuuzou hadn’t wanted to end up in Tokyo with very little money and a choice of a Love Hotel or the street for the night. He also didn’t feel like sleeping on the street, so he decided he would grab some random stranger he was definitely not attracted to who needed a hotel room and stay in the Love Hotel. 

“I get the feeling this was not my best idea.” The black haired teen rubbed the back of his neck. He had been searching for someone for at least half an hour. Most of the people he asked would either think he wanted to get in their pants or didn’t even respond. “I might just have to… stay on my own and hope I can avoid creeps.” 

He was just about to give up and stop looking for someone when he bumped into someone who was apparently walking the other direction. “Oh, sorry about that.” He offered an apologetic smile before staring at the ground again, “Do I really want to try to get a room on my own…?” 

The person he had run into had apparently also needed a room, because he turned and grabbed Shuuzou by the shoulder. “Hey, you need a hotel room?” His voice was much less… emotive than Shuuzou had expected. “Why are you looking for a roommate?” 

“Well… I only have enough money for a couple nights, and the only type of hotel I can afford at this point is a Love Hotel…” Shuuzou admitted, almost shyly. He awkwardly cleared his throat and looked the guy over. He looked like a college student, complete with the look in his eyes that suggested he hadn’t slept well since the semester started. “It’s… not a good idea to stay in those places on your own.” 

The man was silent for a moment and he dropped his hand. “If you need someone, I suppose I can stay in a room with you.” He shrugged finally. “I don’t really have anywhere else to go that isn’t way too expensive, either.” 

That was unexpected. “Really? Great, thanks.” Shuuzou laughed a little bit. “By the way, my name is Nijimura Shuuzou.” He turned and stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked toward where the Love Hotel was. 

“Mayuzumi Chihiro,” The man replied, sounding disinterested. He shifted the book bag on his shoulder and followed after Shuuzou quietly. 

“Nice to meet you, then.” Shuuzou smiled a little bit. He felt awkward walking with this guy; sure, they’ve never met, but they were about to spend a few nights together in a Love Hotel, and if he was being honest with himself, he thought Chihiro was a very attractive person. Not that he would ever act on that, though. 

“Hmm,” Chihiro nodded. The rest of the walk to the hotel was silent. They got checked in and went into the room, careful to avoid people who wanted a ‘conversation’. 

The room, as expected, only had one bed. It was nice all the same, but it had one bed. “I’ll uh, take the couch tonight.” Shuuzou offered. He didn’t want it to get too awkward too quickly, at least. There were honestly only a few ways this night could end. 

“Fine, do what you want.” Chihiro shrugged and set his bag down against the wall. “If you want the bed, just tell me.” Apparently, he didn’t find the situation weird at all. Either that, or he didn’t show that he thought it was weird. Shuuzou found himself wanting it to be the second option. 

“Right, okay.” He nodded and sat down on the couch. He was at least grateful that the room they had looked out over the road so he could distract himself that way. 

\------------------

Most of the evening was uneventful, save for the few awkward moments when they could hear their neighbors getting intimate with each other. Other than that, they had very little interaction and only a few short conversations. 

Shuuzou was starting to get a little fidgety at about 11:30, so he stood up from his spot on the couch and stretched. “I’m going to go for a short walk,” he announced, heading toward the door. 

“Are you sure you want to do that?” Chihiro asked, finally looking up from his book. “I overheard a conversation about some creep that’s been preying on people in order to get… favors. I wouldn’t.” 

Shuuzou stopped just before the door and turned to look at Chihiro curiously. “Do you think it’s going to be that bad? I can always tell the guy no.” Wishful thinking; he knew exactly what kind of ‘creep’ this man was. 

“Be my guest, then.” Chihiro muttered, still giving Shuuzou a look that said ‘If you value your body, don’t go out there’. 

Shuuzou stood at the door for a while, debating with himself, then turned around and sat down on the couch again. He ran his hands down his face and groaned. “God, I hope that man doesn’t knock on the door or anything.” 

“You probably just jinxed us.” Chihiro sighed. 

Sure enough, a few seconds later, there was a knock on the door. Before Shuuzou could even react, Chihiro had stood and was at the door, unlocking and opening it. “The answer is no, you creep. Now go away.” 

He turned and closed the door again, then locked it behind him. “If he knocks again… There might be problems.” 

Shuuzou got the feeling he knew exactly what ‘problems’ were. If he hadn’t known better, he would’ve suggested reporting the man to the lobby. “Right… Let’s just hope it doesn’t come to that.” 

Both of them waited for a long time, tense and awkward. It was dead silent in the room, and it felt like everything was teetering on the edge of a cliff. Just as soon as they started to relax, the knocking resumed. This time, much more forceful. 

“Shit.” Shuuzou cursed quietly. He cast an almost nervous glance at Chihiro, who returned the look. “Now what? He probably won’t leave unless…” He started to trail off, suddenly feeling like this could only go one way. 

“He hears something.” Chihiro finished the statement, a tone of almost resignation to his voice. “We only have a few choices, Nijimura-kun.” 

Shuuzou almost wanted to open the window and jump. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed deeply. “I guess we really only have one. The TV is too… old to provide any realistic sounds.” 

If Chihiro was bothered by _that_ , it didn’t show. He sighed and looked toward the door, almost willing the pounding to stop, but eventually turned away. “If we don’t get something done soon, I’m positive we won’t want to be touching that door again.” A somewhat sarcastic comment, but nonetheless probably true. 

He moved over to the bed and checked the time as he took off his shirt. “It’s almost midnight now, if we get this over with quickly, you’ll still have time enough to take a shower before falling asleep.” 

“Oh, right.” Shuuzou nodded and stood, following in Chihiro’s footsteps. He removed his own shirt and tried not to focus on the fact Chihiro was actually willing to do something so scandalous with a man he had literally just met that day. Sure, he’d had plenty of one night stands in LA, but he had never actually been that attracted to the person before. If he wasn’t careful, he’d develop feelings for someone he was absolutely sure he would never see again. 

While Shuuzou was thinking, Chihiro quietly removed the rest of his clothes and grabbed the lube from the bedside table; probably placed there for reasons such as this. “What are you staring so intently at the bed for?” 

“Huh? Oh… I was just thinking about something.” Shuuzou laughed a little bit. “Sorry.” He sighed a bit and finished taking off his own clothes. Another deep, shaky sigh forced its way through his lips and he found himself staring at Chihiro as the grey haired man lay down on the bed. He took a moment to compose himself before joining him. “So uh….” 

“I don’t top.” Chihiro stated, seemingly predicting what Shuuzou’s question would be. He sounded so nonchalant about it all, it made him jealous. He could’ve sworn there was a mischievous smile on his face when he spoke. 

“Well, that settles that, then.” Shuuzou cleared his throat and sighed. He took the bottle of lube and applied a liberal amount of it to his dick before shifting so he was over Chihiro. All his embarrassment about the situation went away as soon as he saw the pleased look on the other man’s face. “You smile like a brat.” 

“I know.” Chihiro almost laughed at the comment. “You look like a brat every other time.” The banter helped lighten the mood at least; the tenseness in the air all disappeared with the comment. “You’d better hurry it up, I think the creep’s starting to get impatient.” 

“Yeah yeah, fine.” Shuuzou rolled his eyes a little bit. He had almost forgotten about the creep standing outside the door pounding on it. Apparently the pounding had stopped for a while, but now it came back full force. “Okay, I get it, gotta hurry up or we’re going to have something gross on the door tomorrow.” He took a deep breath and steadied himself with his hands. “Are you okay with this?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Chihiro nodded. “Don’t worry about me right now, you just do what you find comfortable.” His entire body was relaxed, like he was going to let whatever happened happen. 

Shuuzou nodded and positioned himself just right, then slowly pushed inside Chihiro with a groan, earning a small gasp from the other man. He stayed still for a while. “Do you need to adjust…?” 

“Just...Just a little bit.” Chihiro nodded slightly. All the calm in his face disappeared. He seemed like he had lost all control of himself. After a deep breath and a few moments, he nodded again. “Go ahead.” 

Shuuzou nodded and paused for a moment before beginning to move. It was slow at first, cautious. He was still slightly reserved, but he sure wasn’t complaining. 

Chihiro had managed to keep his composure up until Shuuzou picked up his pace. He brought his arm up to his face and covered his mouth in an attempt to keep himself quiet, but his muffled moans of pleasure escaped. Any reservations of his crumbled away as their pace and intensity picked up. 

“Ugh…” Shuuzou groaned as he felt himself begin to near his climax. “I’m… getting close…” He huffed, his voice dropping low as he leaned down a little further so make sure Chihiro heard him. 

“Mm…” The grey haired man hummed breathlessly in return, shutting his eyes. He could tell he was getting close, too. If he wasn’t careful, everyone on their floor would hear him when it did come around. 

Shuuzou grinned a little bit. He shut his eyes for a moment as the uncomfortable feeling in his lower abdomen grew. He slowed down a little bit as he reached his climax and hung his head slightly. A deep, long moan escaped his otherwise sealed lips and his arms began to tremble a little bit. 

Chihiro, on the other hand, had to bite down on his arm to keep from being too loud. He turned his head to the side and stared at the wall as soon as everything was over and Shuuzou pulled out. His breath came in heavy, uneven pants, and he didn’t really feel like moving. “...Wow.” Was all that came out afterward. 

“Too rough?” Shuuzou asked as he pushed his hair back into place and wiped a bit of the sweat off the back of his neck.

“No… just… wow.” Chihiro repeated and glanced over to Shuuzou. There was a spark of something in the grey haired man’s eyes that Shuuzou could’ve interpreted as mischievous, but he shrugged it off as simply coming off the high. 

“Oh…” A small, awkward laugh forced its way up from Shuuzou’s throat and he shook his head. Everything fell silent for a moment, and a collective sigh breathed through the room. “That creep is gone, at least.” 

“Right.” Chihiro nodded. “It’s getting to be really late, so get in the shower. I’ll take one when you’re done.” 

Shuuzou nodded and stood up, then shook out his arms and legs. “Well, not sure how much hot water you’ll have when I’m done.” He turned back to give Chihiro a playful grin. “You can join me, if you want.” 

“We’ll see. You go now, and if I feel like it, I’ll join you.” Chihiro replied, an equally playful smirk on his face. 

Shuuzou nodded and went to take a shower. They both ended up in there after a short amount of time, but because they were so worn out, nothing came of it. Though, Shuuzou couldn’t help but feel this wouldn’t be the last time he would see Chihiro again; and he found he didn’t really mind.


End file.
